The Hyuga troubles
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: It is a normal day in Konoha, until a murder happens! It is up to Agent Padme to find the murderer, and along the way a rapist too? It is one long ride so hang on tight! I know that NCIS LA only works on navy people but I simply made it this way!
1. Neji's murder

Hi everybody! I am updating again!

Silverstream: On what story?

I am writing another story!

Silverstream: *nearly faints* YOU HAVE TOO MUCH!

The other one is only a oneshot!

Silverstream: I don't care about that one! It does not have me in it!

Anyway...

The murder:

Neji was training in the Hyuga compound when he heard a couple of foot steps going to Hinata's room. Curiously he went over to Hinata's room to see if it was her or someone else.

"Hinata?" said Neji.

No reply came. Neji tried to open Hinata's bed room door, but it seemed to be locked. He heard whispers from the other side of the door. The sounded like a boy and a girl. One of them sounded angry, while the other was scared and confused.

He held his head to the door to try and understand what they where saying.

"But are you sure about this?" said the scared girl.

"It has to be him, there is no other explanation" said the angry boy.

Neji did not understand whose the boy's voice was but he recongized the girl's voice to be Hinata.

"Hinata? Who is in there?" said Neji backing away from the door.

"Nobody" said Hinata quietly.

Neji kicked the door, hoping to break it down. It slowly creaked before giving way to his weight.

"You? What are you doing here?" said Neji.

But before he had time to react a Katana had entered his heart. Neji slowly fell to his knees before taking one last look at his attacker. Wait, change that his... MURDERER!

*Is crying*

Silverstream: Why are you crying?

I killed Neji!

Silverstream: No you didn't, the guy did!

But I made it!

Silverstream: Well if the story goes well he will come alive again right?

*Stops crying realizing she is right* YAY!


	2. Neji is dead, first trip to Konoha

Hi everyone! I am updating!

Silverstream: On the new story?

Yup!

Silverstream: You should be working on one of the old story's!

I will...later

Padme's P.O.V.:

I rolled around on the couch. I could not get back to sleep after I woke up from the annoying next door neighbours dog. I grumbled and stepped out on the balcony for the apartment.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing a shoe at the dog.

I went straight back into the apartment shutting the balcony door. I noticed Sam and Callum sleeping next to each other. They had taken the bed while I took the couch.

I went over to the bathroom to change into my clothes. I had no new clothes so I got back into my black shirt with a eagle on it, my black hoodie with pockets, my black socks with a blue anchor on it and my grey pants with the words REBEL RIDER on the left pant leg. I brushed my shoulder height brown hair and I put some hair clips in my hair, two on each side to keep my hair out of the way.

I looked in the mirror in the room and smiled at my reflection. I look good in black. With a hint of grey of course.

"I see you are awake" said Sam.

I noticed him in the reflection of the mirror.

"Good morning sushine" I said turning around smirking.

He smirked before handing me a shoe. Hold on... this was the shoe I throwed at the dog!

"How did you get this?" I asked looking at him.

"I heard you yelling, and I saw you throwing the shoe...I thought you might like it back" said Sam washing his face. "You could have gotten shot by a sniper standing on the balcony"

"Right, sorry" I said putting my black shoe on my foot.

I searched for the other shoe when I noticed Callum was also awake.

"Good morning" I said looking under the couch.

"Morning" said Callum. "What are you looking for?"

"A shoe" I said picking up the other shoe and putting it on my other foot. "Was looking for a shoe"

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed with his gun ready. He gave me a gun holster. I placed the holster with the gun in it at my right hip.

"On your right hip?" said Sam. "Nice"

"Nice? Why?" I asked.

Sam simply smirked. As he walked to the door Callum whispered in my ear.

"It makes your pants fall down just a bit to see your underwear" said Callum.

My face went ghostly white.

"SAM YOU PERVERTED MAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

LATER AT THE NCIS LA HEADQUARTERS

Deeks was throwing a ball across the desk area where we were sitting. Kensie was working on paper work. Callum was chucking Deeks ball back to him. Sam was checking up on his gun and I was typing on a laptop working on my fanfiction.

"What are you doing?" asked Deeks catching his ball.

"Updating my fanfiction" I said typing very fast.

"I have a question" said Kensie. "Which do you prefer? The couple Kensi and Deeks? Or the couple San and Callum?"

I froze and stared at all four of them. No matter which I chose I would have two very scary people having a grudge against me, wether it was Sam and Callum or if it was Kensie and Deeks.

"I would prefer not to answer that question" I said trying to hide behind my laptop.

"Answer or we will think you like both" said Sam.

I was failing in hiding behind my laptop. I guess I should tell the truth.

"Well, I guess I prefer... Sam and Callum" I said quietly.

"What?" said Sam and Callum at the same time.

Deeks and Kensie gave a smirk and watched in amusement. Sam and Callum stood up and started coming forward very scarily.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed while jumping up from my chair and running away.

I ran over to the desks at the other side of the room and jumped over one of the chairs. Sam and Callum simply went around the desk and followed in close pursuit knocking over most of the desks. I ran up the stairs, but then I noticed them coming up the stairs and I jumped down of the side of the stairs crashing into the plant. Sam and Callum also jumped of the side of the stairs crashing into two more plants. I ran into the basement where I was allowed to set up my painting. As Sam and Callum stood in the door way, I threw a paint covered brush towards them that ended up crashing right above Sam right shoulder and made a splash of paint on the wall.

Sam and Callum looked at me confused.

"What? I had nothing left to throw!" I said.

I dived between Sam's legs, but they turned around and they both grabbed a leg and held me upside down. Sam held my left leg and Callum held my right. Sadly, hanging upside down made my pants become shorts and my hoodie fell of my arms and my shirt nearly fell off, to reveal my pitch black bra.

"AHH!" I yelled while pulling my shirt over my nearly nude chest.

Deeks and Kensie plus many other agents where laughing at the strange and humerous happenings.

Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me.

"What happened here?" said Hetty in a very icy tone.

"She/He did it!" yelled me, Sam and Callum pointing at each other.

"You two knocked over the desks!" I yelled.

"You knocked over the plant!" yelled Callum.

"You two knocked over TWO plants!" I yelled back.

"You made a splash of paint on the wall!" yelled Sam.

"Well that is not so bad!" I yelled back.

There was a moment of silence. I noticed my shirt had nearly fallen of again. I pulled it back over my chest.

"Sam! Callum! Kensie! Deeks! Padme! We have a case for all of you!" yelled Eric from the top of the stairs.

Sam and Callum put me down and ran as fast as they could up the stairs, I followed close behind. I mean, who would want to face a angry Hetty? Definetly not me.

I entered the room with all the tech inside it. A picture of someone was on the monitor. The person had brown, nearly black hair, with pure white eyes and had a leaf village head band on his head. It was Neji Hyuga!

"Is that the victim?" asked Kensie.

"Yup, but sadly all we know is that he is from the leaf village in the show Naruto" said Nell.

"His name is Neji Hyuga, his age is sixteen, he has two cousins, one named Hinata and the other is Hanabi, he is part of team guy, his team mates are Rock Lee and Tenten, his sensei is Might Guy, his clan is the Hyuga clan" I said. "Do you need anymore info?"

Eric and Nell looked at me confused. The others looked at me like I was a stalker.

"What?" I asked. "Neji is my second favourite character from Naruto!"

"So lets go to the Naruto world already!" said Callum.

"But how do we get there?" I asked.

"Simply exit the building and think of the Naruto world" said Deeks.

I nodded my head and headed out the door and down the stairs. With Callum and Sam behind me as I left the building I thought about the Naruto world like Deeks said.

Suddenly light started forming around us and white sparkles where every where. When the sparkles disapeared we where at a gate. The Leaf village gate.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I said excited.s so am

"You did not say that about our world! What is so amazing about this place!" said Sam.

"Aww, someone is jealous!" I said giggling.

Lol! Done! I think everyone will like this story!

Silverstream: If they ever see this story...

Thats it! You are not coming into this story!

Silverstream: No fair!


	3. A surprise inside

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-3

Silverstream: Please spare me the details

Padme's P.O.V.

I skipped through the Konoha gates excitedly. Suddenly two voices distracted me.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Izumo standing up at Izumo's and Kotetsu's desk.

"I have never seen you around any of the shows" said Kotetsu.

I stopped and spun around on my foot to face towards them.

"I am Padme" I said smiling. "The newest member of the NCIS LA department"

They looked in awe at me as they noticed the badge clipped on my pants at the left side and the gun holster containing my gun at my right hip. Then they noticed how it made my pants go slip down just enough to see my under wear.

Kotetsu held back a laugh.

"Uhh, you do realise that your gun is making your pants-" began Izumo.

"I know" I said. "But my hoodie covers that most of the time"

They checked our badges to make sure we where from the NCIS LA department before they let us through.

"Why did they check that?" I asked.

"It is to make sure you are not someone from the real world trying to kill most people here" said Sam.

I nodded and returned my attention to the road ahead of me. In the distance we saw a huge as crowd at the entrance to the Hyuga compound.

"Looks like we are not the first one's at the scene" said Callum.

There was a yellow tape and people at the entrance blocking everyone. It looked as though it would take us days to simply get through the crowd.

"Do people have no respect for the dead?" I said annoyed. "This is a crime scene, not a circus!"

"I couldn't agree more" said someone.

I looked to my right to see a boy and his dog seperated from the crowd. He was looking in disgust at the crowd. He turned his head to me to reveal he had bright red birth marks on his cheeks in the shape of fangs. He had short brown hair that was held back just a bit by the leaf village head band on his fore head. He wore a mainly black outfit that had white along a zip from the neck of his shirt going down to the bottom of the jacket. His dog was big and white with brown ears and nose.

I immediatly recognized him.

"You are Kiba Inuzuka, right?" I asked.

He smiled and while he was smiling his fangs pertruded from his mouth in a big toothy grin.

"Thats right and this is Akamaru" said Kiba. "I have not seen you at any other the other shows, whats your name?"

"I am Padme" I said. "I am actually not from any show but I am now part of the NCIS LA department"

His eyes seemed to widen at me mentioning that.

"Are you the legendary person who is real but beleives in TV shows?" said Kiba excited. "That is so cool!"

"Yup! Thats me! Legendary what ever you call it!" I said pointing to myself.

He chuckled.

"Do you want to catch up sometime?" asked Kiba smiling.

I was about to answer when Sam tugged me by my arm into the crowd.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled.

He waved good bye before walking off with Akamaru at his heels.I looked at Sam and Callum. They both had pissed off looks on their faces.

"What was up with that?" I asked.

"Your supposed to solve murders" said Sam. "Not flirt with some guy"

"You two are jealous arent you?" I asked smirking.

They both made a "Tch" noise and kept walking. But I know better.

They are so jealous.

We came out at the other end of the crowd to see Hiashi, Hinata's father standing at the entrance. He smiled a peaceful smile and bowed to us. I returned the bow. He motioned us to follow him into the compound.

"I am sorry, but I could not be able to talk in front of everyone else" said Hiashi. "I hope you can figure out what happened here"

He led us to a room which it said on the door way "Hinata". I wondered why the crime was in Hinata's room. Maybe they mistook Hinata for Neji.

But when he opened the door I saw plain and clear that it was not Hinata.

In the middle of the room was Neji lying on his left side clutching a sword that stuck out from his torso. His eyes where firmly shut and his hair was perhaps sticking to his back because of the blood.

My legs where shaky before I corrected myself and stood up straight.

"I will do my best to figure out what happened Hiashi" I said not taking my eyes of the scene in front of me.

I heard a quiet thanks from Hiashi before he went down another corridor to perhaps find someone else.

I entered the room nervously before a noise in my ear sent me spinning.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" yelled Deeks through the little ear phone that was given to me.

Me, Sam and Callum flinched from the noise level of the micro phone.

"Deeks! Turn your volume down! Its too loud!" I said uncomfortably.

"I AM SO SORRY! LET ME TURN IT DOWN A BIT!" yelled Deeks again. "Is this better?"

"Yes its much better" said Callum relaxing.

"Hey, guys, its Eric here" said Eric. "Can you guys send me a picture of the crime scene?"

I pulled out a cell phone that Nell gave me. I took a picture of the whole room and them one of Neji close up. I sent it to them.

"Its coming your way" I said.

A little while later we heard a beep through the microphone, meaning it had arrived.

"Yeeuch!" said Deeks. "That really puts you off your lunch!"

I sighed and headed over to Neji. I put his finger prints through the scanner. I sent them over to the computer room.

"I sent you guys some finger prints of Neji" I said. "To check if he has any criminal record"

A couple of seconds later we heard a beep.

"No criminal record" said Nell. "Always been a good Jounin, loyal to his team, loyal to his village and no ex-girlfriends"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"First flirting with the guy on the street and now you want to be a dead guys girlfriend?" said Sam quite a bit upset.

Everything was quiet over the microphone. Sam covered his mouth realising what he just said. Callum looked shocked.

"I simply wanted to know if we could talk to the girlfriend if he had one" I said innocently.

"Flirting with a guy on the street?" said Deeks interested.

"Be quiet!" yelled Callum through the micro.

After quite a while of silence I headed over to the bed to see if I could find anything.

I pulled back the covers and shined the UV light over it. There where lots of spots that shone on the bed. I got two samples from two different one's and processed them into my cell phone. I then sent the DNA over to the computer room.

"Can you guys analyse the two DNA samples I got from the bed and tell me if Neji has a girlfriend we can talk to?" I said.

"Sure!" said Eric sounding happy for the ice breaker.

A while later we heard two beeps from the room.

"Neji does have a girlfriend" said Nell. "Her name is Tenten"

"Thanks!" I said. "What about the DNA?"

"You guys won't beleive this" said Eric sounding astonished. "One sample is from Hinata and the other is a unkown male"

"How is that unbeleivable?" I asked.

"In the picture the bed showed signs of being tied up" said Eric. "And a pile of clothes next to the bed are ripped, and they are Hinata's"

I suddenly realised where he was going with this.

"Hinata had been raped?" I said full of disbelief.

I now had two things to take care of. A killer for Neji and a rapist for Hinata!

The Hyuga's are really in trouble lately!

Done!


End file.
